1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a combined object capturing system and display device and associated method based on a three-dimensional (“3D”) measurements and two-dimensional (“2D”) measurements of an object near a display device.
2. Background Discussion
There are known devices and methods for performing non-contact measurement of a 3D surface shape of a material object, such as through the use of a structured-light triangulation method. The triangulation method of measuring the surface shape of material objects utilizes the projection of light onto the surface of the object that is, generally, an amplitude-modulated, time-modulated and/or wavelength-modulated (“structured light”). An image of structured light projected onto the surface of an object (hereinafter referred to as “the image”) is captured by a camera in a direction different from the direction that the structured light is projected. The image is then analyzed to calculate the shape of the object's surface. A number of parameters impact analysis results, such as parameters of the particular system that forms the structured light and scans the image, the shape of the surface, the distance between the surface of the object and the components of the system, the orientation of the object in relation to the components of the system. Since generally most of the parameters listed are either previously known or easily identified, with the exception of the shape of the object, the distance between the surface of the object and the components of the system, the orientation of the object in relation to the components of the system, it is possible to determine the shape of the object's surface using a triangulation method to analyze the image.